


You Are What You Love, Not What Loves You Back

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of a soft cry filters through the apartment.  As it continues with no reaction, the cry gains volume and urgency until it finally becomes a shrill screeching alarm.  Liam wakes with a start and groans at the sheer terror in the offensive sound assaulting his ears.  He knows that if she’s gotten this loud, this urgent she’s probably been crying for a while.  And just because he’d been able to sleep through most of it, Liam is certain that his neighbors probably haven’t been as lucky.</p>
<p>or Liam has a 2 year old daughter.  He has decisions to make and above all, she has to be his main priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are What You Love, Not What Loves You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite literally obsessed with kid!fic. I just pictured the first scene and then it just snowballed from there.

The sound of a soft cry filters through the apartment. As it continues with no reaction, the cry gains volume and urgency until it finally becomes a shrill screeching alarm. Liam wakes with a start and groans at the sheer terror in the offensive sound assaulting his ears. He knows that if she’s gotten this loud, this urgent she’s probably been crying for a while. And just because he’d been able to sleep through most of it, Liam is certain that his neighbors probably haven’t been as lucky.

“Layla,” Liam croons as he stumbles from his bedroom into her own. It has taken him two years to manage the walk without breaking his neck. Toys litter the floor, mixed with clothes and whatever else Layla has managed to take from where it’s usually kept to wherever she drops it in her never ending search for the next shiny thing to capture her attention. She must hear his voice as he calls out to her because Liam is relieved when her cries start to subside.

“DADDY!” She wails as he pushes her bedroom door open. Her hair is sticking out at all angles and her gorgeous hazel eyes are bloodshot and puffy. Layla’s chubby cheeks are glistening from her tears and she’s stripped herself from her pajamas, sitting in the middle of her crib naked save for her diaper. She has one hand gripping Mr. Monkey in a death hold while her other has now moved to her face where she’s deposited her thumb in her mouth. 

Layla notices that Liam has stopped at the door, he hasn’t come any further into the room. Her hand drops from her mouth and he watches her gear up for another howl. Before she can, he rushes over and starts cooing at her, narrowly avoiding crisis.

“Baby girl,” he soothes her. “How are you baby? Why are you making so much noise this early in the morning?” One glance at the clock on the far wall tells him it’s later than he’d expected and he tries to hide his groan as he leans in to pick her out of the crib.

Her diaper is sagging low and she’s in desperate need of a bath. As Liam sniffs at his own shirt he realizes that the smell isn’t entirely his daughter. Now that Layla is safely in her daddy’s arms, she’s cooing happily. Mr. Monkey has been forgotten for now and she’s clutching Liam’s shoulders tightly, holding on for fear that he will disappear on her. 

“Daddy,” she hums happily. “Love daddy.”

“Daddy loves you too baby girl.” With one hand Liam unfastens Layla’s diaper and is relieved to find she’s only peed since the middle of the night when he’d changed her. With one arm firmly holding Layla close to him, he manages to dispose of the diaper in the spaceship like contraption Louis had bought him years earlier and smothers her throat and cheek with kisses. “Do you want a shower babe?”

“Sower babe?”

Liam laughs and pulls Layla even tighter to his chest. He’s amazed every day at how wonderful this little girl is and how much she’s enriched his life just by being in it. She’s been picking up words on her own lately, getting more confident in talking and expressing herself. He’s learned the hard way that she likes to try and mimic what she hears around her, and while Layla doesn’t always know what she’s saying, she understands what reactions certain words get and the bigger the reaction, the more excited she gets.

“Yeah, shower babe. Gonna have a shower.”

Layla nods and kisses his cheek. “Sower. Daddy.”

She’s already naked, so Liam simply uses one hand to pull his trackies down and lift his shirt over his head. He fixes the temperature of the water in the shower so that it’s warm enough to get them clean but not so hot as to burn Layla’s skin. There is a waterproof radio sitting in the corner of the shower that he’s learned distracts Layla when trying to bathe her. She loves to play along with the music and sometimes tries to sing with the songs, even though she’s not really started talking or understanding what singing is exactly.

By the time they’re out of the shower and Liam has managed to wrangle Layla into a diaper and clothes he can hear movement in the living room. He knows that she’s heard it to by the way she stands up straight and puts her ear against the bedroom door to listen. 

“Who’s that baby?” Liam asks. He laughs at how her eyes widen.

“Who daddy?”

“Is that …” Liam starts to say when the person in question calls out.

“Layla-Bear? Where is my Layla-Bear?” 

Layla’s reaction is immediate as she recognizes the voice calling for her. “LOUUUUUU!” She runs to her daddy and starts to jump up and down in excitement. “Lou. Lou. Daddy, s’Lou!”

Liam doesn’t even try to control his laughter at seeing his daughter so excited for his best friend. He zips up his jeans and pulls a long sleeve tee on as he opens the door to his bedroom so that she can run out. He sees her rush into the living room and launch herself onto Louis who is sitting cross legged on the couch with a fond smile on his face.

“There’s my Layla-Bear.”

“Loubear!” Layla climbs up onto Louis’ lap and hugs him before she starts to babble at him in a language that only she’s able to understand. He does manage to make out ‘daddy sower babe and she laughs as Louis begins to laugh and tickle her. Liam joins them a moment later and Layla turns to look at her daddy with wide eyes and a matching grin. “Daddy. Loubear.”

“I know babe,” Liam says with a laugh. He looks at his friend who is staring at him with a concerned expression on his face.

“You just now getting up?” 

Liam frowns and rubs his hand through his hair. He heads into the kitchen and grabs Layla’s sippy cup to fill with watered down juice. Apple is her favourite, but only if he laces it with water so it’s not as sweet. He returns and hands Layla her glass. They watch her suck at it furiously, obviously thirsty from all of her crying. Liam nods. “Late night. Couldn’t sleep. I think I finally passed out at about six.”

Liam watches Louis check his watch and frown. “It’s ten.” He nods his agreement. 

“I know.”

“You woke up…”

“Half an hour ago.”

“Shit,” Louis sighs. Layla pulls her cup from her mouth and takes a deep breath.

“Shit.” She repeats with a smile on her face. When both Liam and Louis groan her grin broadens. “SHIT!” 

“Happy now?” Liam hisses at Louis through his laughter.

“So I take since she just chugged that juice like Nialler at a beer drinking contest, neither of you have had breakfast.”

Liam shakes his head. He’s honestly not sure he’d be able to eat anything, but he knows that it’s not about him, it’s about the precious angel sitting on her Uncle Lou’s lap patiently. Patiently, for now. He knows it’s only a matter of time before she throws a tantrum because she’s hungry. He’s managed things fine for the first two years of her life, but with the threat of her ‘terrible-twos’ looming, he’s as nervous now as he knows he’s going to be once she turns sixteen and he has to go through it all again with an angsty teenager.

“Bafast?” Layla asks sweetly. She blinks her eyes at her daddy first and then Lou. “Wan bafast.”

Louis looks at Liam, pinning him to his chair with his gaze. “What time are you meeting?”

Liam rubs his face. The exhaustion he’d been plagued with all night when he couldn’t sleep last night has come back. His stomach is churning and he doesn’t know how he’s going to get through the next few hours. “I am supposed to call when we get up.”

“Did you”

“Not yet. Had a shower, you showed up.”

“Sower babe,” Layla confirms. She preens as Louis runs his fingers through her hair and kisses the crown of her head affectionately.

“How about I get this girl a snack,” Louis says. Liam can tell from the tone of his voice that it’s not a suggestion. “You call and move it up from whenever to brunch.”

Liam is alone, phone in his hand in mere moments. Louis has taken Layla into the kitchen and he can hear the two of them having a very animated conversation. Liam hears his best friend tell Layla he’s going to cut her up some bananas as she laughs at him like it’s the funniest thing she’s ever heard. 

“Nanas babe. Lou nanas babe.”

“You need to stop saying babe so much, Li,” Louis calls with a laugh.

“Babe!” Layla echoes before cackling.

Liam makes the phone call Louis has left him alone to make. “Hey, we’re up.”

He waits, listening to the voice on the other end and feels a blush travel up his throat to his cheeks. His stomach is fluttering and warm.

“Maybe half hour ago. Had a late start. Was thinking, maybe we’d get brunch. Lou is giving Layla some fruit to tide her over.” Liam smiles. “I was just thinking of it just being us and Lays. Unless you want Lou…” Liam feels his heart nearly burst into his stomach and he smiles. “Okay, so we’ll probably leave in about twenty. Gotta get her stuff ready. We’ll meet at that diner? The one where… yeah, that one. Lays loves the kiddie pancakes.”

By the time Louis and Layla re-enter the living room, Liam has packed a day bag for Layla with all of the essentials he knows he’ll need for her. He’s made sure that Mr. Monkey is on the top of the bag and that he’s got an extra sweater for her in case it gets chilly later. Although the diner has crayons and colouring mats for kids, he likes to make sure that there are enough toys and books in her bag to keep her occupied if she gets too restless. The pram he uses if they do walking and she gets tired is still in the boot of the car, so he lets Louis know that they’re going to head out for brunch and maybe a trip to the park after. 

“Let me know if you need backup,” Louis flashes a wink and a grin. Liam only smiles.

“We’ll be fine. If you want to meet us at the park, I’ll text you when we’re on our way there.”

“We just might. Harry loves the park.” Louis flashes Layla a grin who squeals at the mention of Louis’ boyfriend.

“Arry? Arry here?”

“Maybe later babe,” Liam says as he throws the bag over his shoulder and grabs Layla from Louis. He groans in frustration as Layla echoes his words and Louis cackles.

“See, too much. Babe!”

“Bye babe,” Layla calls as Liam hauls her down the hall to the lift. Louis is left to scramble after them and barely makes it into the elevator before Liam presses the door close buttons.

Once Layla is settled safely in her car seat, Liam hands her Mr. Monkey and locks her door. He climbs into the driver’s seat and turns to face her. “We ready for breakfast, Lays?”

“Ready babe,” Layla grins. “Bafast. Cakes for bafast?”

“Yeah, you can have pancakes Lays.” The drive to the diner doesn’t take too long and before Liam has time to panic or rethink anything, he’s pulling Layla out of her seat and asking if she wants to walk or she’d prefer the pram.

“Walk. Then carry. No push.”

“Easy for you to say Lays.” Liam teases her with a kiss to her cheek. He lets her grip his hand tightly, her tiny fingers barely even managing to hold onto two of his fingers. They slowly make their way from the parking lot into the diner. The look of wonder that always crosses Layla’s face when they get there always makes Liam to stop and just watch her. She looks so happy, so excited to be around other people that it eases any nervousness that he has.

“There’s my favourite girl,” a voice calls from behind the counter and Layla squeals. 

“Lilar!” She squeals as she tugs on Liam’s hand. When he won’t let go of her in the busy restaurant, she stomps her feet and tugs harder to lead him in the direction of the counter.

“Nialler,” Liam corrects with a grin. 

“Said Lilar,” Layla argues. She finally breaks free of her daddy and approaches the blonde and hugs his legs affectionately. “Lilar!!!”

“Hey Layla,” Niall reaches down to pull Layla into his arms, hugging her with enthusiasm and excitement that has her giggling and squealing. “How’s my favourite girl today?”

“Good. Hungy. Loubear nana babe. Sower babe and nana. Cakes?”

Liam and Niall are both laughing as the blonde looks at Liam for clarification. She’s hungry. We got up late and had a shower. Then Lou came by and gave her some bananas.”

“Sower and nana babe. Now cakes.” Layla starts to cackle as Niall leans in to blow raspberries on her throat. 

“I love you so much sweetheart,” he says into her ear with a smacking kiss.

“Love you babe,” she replies as she struggles to be put down.

“Is,” Liam starts to ask through his laughter. His gaze meets that of Niall’s who nods and points in the direction of the booths at the back. 

“Got here about five before you. Looks ready to sh..” Niall’s eyes widen and he looks down at Layla who is watching him with wide eyes and open ears. “Looks ready to poop bricks.”

A moment later Layla looks like she’s about to cry, as though something has just occurred to her and its’ so upsetting she doesn’t know what to do. “Daddy?” She says as her lower lip wobbles and her eyes tear up.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong?” Liam kneels down so that he’s at her eye level. He pulls her in so that her face is pressed into his throat and she wraps her arms around his neck.

She rubs her stomach and then points to her backside.

“Did you have a poo?” He frowns when she shrugs, like’s not sure. He doesn’t want to take her into the men’s room but knows he can’t go into the ladies with her. Niall motions for him to take Layla into the staff bathroom off the kitchen. “Can you?” He nods in the direction of the back booths. Niall nods.

“Course mate.”

Liam has learned that removing her tights is the easiest way to deal with anything having to do with the potty with Layla. Her diaper is clean but he can see that she’s uncomfortable. ‘Let’s try something okay babe?”

“Okay, babe.” She says softly. 

He sits her on the edge of the toilet seat and tells her that big girls go pee and poo on the toilet. That he’s so proud of her and that when they’re done breakfast they’ll stop at a bookstore to get potty books that he can read to her later. 

“Then park?” She asks with a giggle.

“Course park, Lays.” Liam smiles. “Big girls get to go to the park, and I’m so proud of you.” He hears Layla let out some gas and then a little more. He can see the tension has totally gone from her face. A few moments later he hears the telltale sign of her peeing and then a few splashes. 

Layla looks at him and shrugs. “Now?”

“You done love?” He watches her smile proudly. He shows her how big girls clean and once she’s redressed, he carries her to the sink. “Then you wash your hands.”

“Cakes?”

“You got it.”

They exit the bathroom and head through the kitchen. He nods a thanks to Niall before he searches out a familiar face in the booths. Once he’s recognized him, Liam leads Layla over. They stop right beside the table and Liam grins at the man sitting there before he kneels down. 

“Lays?”

“Daddy?” She’s smiling at him and then at the man sitting in the booth.

“Do you remember Zayn?” Liam watches her face crinkle up in confusion as she tries to sound out his name. He looks up apologetically at Zayn who has a nervous smile on his face.

Zayn leans over and holds his hand out for Layla to take. “I’m Zee, Layla. How are you?”

Her eyes widen as he introduces himself. Liam watches as his daughter takes in Zayn’s bare arms as he’s wearing a tee shirt and his tattoos are on full display. 

“Zee,” she says shyly. She’s moved slightly behind Liam’s leg but she hasn’t taken her eyes from his arms. 

“That’s right Layla,” Zayn says. “Remember, you liked the drawings on my arms. You were with Lou…”

“Uncle Loubear,” Layla giggles. 

“Exactly, Uncle Loubear.”

Layla nods and grabs onto one of Zayn’s fingers as she squeezes tight.

“Would you and your daddy like to have breakfast with me Layla?” Zayn asks timidly. He’s nervous, Liam can tell but his heart is racing at how endeared Zayn is by Layla. How gentle he is and what this means for both of them.

Layla looks up at Liam and pulls him so that he kneels back down. “Is Zee fend babe?”

Zayn tries to hide the smile on his face as Liam laughs. 

“Yeah, baby girl, Zee is a friend. He’s Daddy’s bestest friend in the world after you.”

“Zee be my best friend?”

“What about Loubear?” Liam asks with a giggle.

“Has lots?”

“Of course you can have lots of best friends Lays.” He watches as Layla tries to climb onto the bench across from Zayn. Niall has supplied them with a booster seat which Liam fastens Layla to securely. Within moments she’s colouring on the place mat in front of her, ignoring everything outside of the conversation she’s having with herself.

Liam’s foot finds Zayn’s under the table, their fingers discreetly linked on the outside of their coffee cups.

“She’s gorgeous,” Zayn says fondly, watching Layla debate what colour to use next. Liam can only smile.

“She’s my whole world.”

A few moments of silence pass. Layla looks up and smiles at her daddy before waving at Zayn who is watching her fondly. She eventually goes back to her colouring, paying her daddy no mind.

“Have you thought about it?” Zayn asks. The tremble in his voice betrays the confidence he’s trying to portray. So much is weighing on Liam’s answer that he’s afraid to get his hopes up but knows it’s too late.

“Couldn’t sleep last night,” Liam confesses. “Got maybe 2 hours sleep.”

Zayn’s hand tightens around Liam’s. He knows he has to be patient. Liam works at his own pace. He has more than just himself to think about. 

“And?” Their eyes meet and Zayn sees the twinkle in Liam’s gaze, the way his lips curl into a sexy grin.

“We’re here, right?”

Zayn nods.

“I’m falling in love with you Zayn,” Liam’s voice is soft but strong. He’s never been good at expressing his feelings about anything or anyone. Except with Layla. There has never been a moment he hasn’t been able to express just how much and how hard he loves her. But this is different, Zayn is different. He needs the other man to know this. “And I know that if she were given the chance, she would too. She WILL too.” He catches his mistake and corrects himself immediately. “We’re in. All in.”

Zayn doesn’t know what to say. He hadn’t dared to hope that Liam would want to try this. He understands Liam’s need to ensure the emotional and mental safety of his daughter and that sometimes meant denying himself something he wanted so that he could take care of her needs. But Zayn has done everything he can to assure the other man that he is in it for the long haul. Zayn knows they’re both a package deal, that she is the most important part of any relationship Liam has and will understand if Zayn didn’t want to take on more than he could handle.

Zayn didn’t need a second thought to decide. He wants Liam. He wants everything that goes along with loving Liam. His eyes focus on this bright, beautiful girl across the table from him and Zayn knows without a doubt that he wants her in his life. He sees so much of Liam in her mannerisms, in who she is and Zayn wants nothing more to be able to watch her grow up and see what a truly exceptional person she will turn out to be.

I’m in love with you Liam,” Zayn confesses. “And that means every part of you and your life. Layla included.”

Their breakfasts are delivered by the waitress working the section they’re in and Liam beams as Layla gives an awed “fank you,” as her pancakes are placed on the table in front of her. 

Niall has made her pancakes in the shape of hearts and stars with a smiley face whipped cream and cherries for eyes in the corner of her plate. She waits patiently for her daddy to cut them for her and pulls him in for a big kiss to his cheek before she digs in.

Liam and Zayn continue with their conversation as they slowly eat their brunch. If Liam had been even slightly worried about his decision to give a relationship with Zayn a chance, seeing him interact with his daughter would have put his mind at ease in an instant. Zayn included Layla in their conversation, even going as far as helping her to draw on her placemat. Never once had Liam known Layla to trust anyone in their lives this fast. While she was outgoing and social with family and friends she was familiar with, Zayn had only met her twice and Layla interacted with him like he had always been in their lives.

“Zee, you want cake babe?” Layla holds up the last piece of her pancake on her tiny fork and looks at Zayn expectantly. Liam sits back to watch how the other man reacts to her. He’s not disappointed.

“Are you sure, babe?” He asks with a chuckle. “It’s your last piece.”

They watch her pat her stomach and frown. “No moe. No moe, Daddy.” She looks at Liam and then at the piece of pancake on her fork. Liam watches Zayn lean in and open his mouth.

“Okay Layla, I’ll finish for you.”

Layla reaches as far as she can but still comes up a bit short. Zayn takes the fork and waits for her to nod before putting it in her mouth. They watch her grin and cheer.

“Sert Daddy? I done, sert time!”

Zayn howls with laughter. “I think we just got played.”

“Agreed,” Liam’s laughter causes for Layla to burst into giggles too. She covers her mouth with her hands and throws her head back. “How about, baby girl, we go to the park and then when we’re done there we can get some ice cream?”

Layla’s eyes widen and she begins to bounce in her seat excitedly. She turns her attention to Zayn and nods. “You too Zee?”

Zayn leans in so that he can whisper to her, as though they’re sharing a secret. “Do you want me to come with you and your Daddy?”

“Peas?” She asks. “Peas you come?”

“Of course he’s coming Lays. Gonna be the three of us. Is that cool?”

“Cool,” she echoes softly.

Before Liam can protest, Zayn has paid for their brunch and they’re gathering their things to head towards the exit. Liam can see Niall smirking from behind the counter where he’s come out from the kitchen to watch them leave. “Just a second, babe,” he says. It’s clear by the way both Zayn and Layla stop they’re not sure which of them he’s talking to. For a moment, Liam’s not sure himself. 

“Can I take her outside?” Zayn asks. “We’ll hang out by your car and wait for you?”

This is a big deal for Liam. He’s not really trusted anyone outside of his parents to take care of Layla for him. Louis is pretty much the only non-blood relative to have been given free access to watching her and being responsible for her, but Liam knows it’s time to start. He and Zayn have been flirting around whatever this is for the past six months and he knows without a shadow of a doubt that there is nothing to worry about. He nods and looks down at Layla who is waiting impatiently.

“Lays? That okay with you? Wanna wait outside with Zee while I talk to Niall?”

Layla looks back and forth from Zayn to Liam and back before she nods. “Say bye Liler.” She takes a few steps before turning around to fix Liam with a stare. “You come?”

“In a minute, babe.”

“Minit, babe” she scolds. Layla takes Zayn’s hand and lets him lead her outside. 

Liam feels his whole body relax. All of the tension, all of the anxiety and fear that he’s had over the last few months simply starts to evaporate and he feels a thousand feet taller, a million times better.

“I’m happy for you Leemo,” Niall says with a grin. “You and Layla both. Zee is going to be so good for both of you.”

Liam lets out a little giggle and he covers his face with his hands. “I know. I’m so …happy. And…”

“And it’s good. Now call Lou and tell him because he’s been blowing up my phone since you got here wanting details. He was going to come down and I warned him that if he did, I would warn you and let you go somewhere else.”

“Such a child,” Liam chides with a laugh. 

“He is, but he loves you both so much. So just let the kid know you’re good.” Niall’s attention is focused over his shoulder and Liam turns to see what he’s looking at. He’s met with the sight of Zayn chasing Layla around the front sidewalk, walking like he’s a dinosaur and trying to eat her. The sheer joy on her face is enough to make Liam’s breath catch. But it’s the way Zayn grins when he thinks no one is looking, the way he looks so happy, so in love that makes Liam’s heart stutter.

“Go get him,” Niall instructs. “I’ll take care of Lou.”

Liam gives him a soppy smile and sighs. “Thanks Liler.”

“Any time. Now don’t forget to bring the munchkin around next week. Eamon keeps wondering where his Layla Bean has been and why she doesn’t come by to play anymore.”

Liam promises and heads towards the door. When he steps out into the afternoon sun he stops in his tracks. Layla is standing next to the car, her arms around Zayn’s neck as he is knelt down beside her.

“Mr. Mokey,” Layla explains. “Daddy and Mr. Mokey. And Lou, Arry and Liler.”

“You’re very lucky, Layla.” Zayn says with a grin.

“An you Zee.”

“And me?”

Layla nods, very seriously as she cups Zayn’s cheek in her small hand. “Daddy likes Zee. Zee ‘pecial. Speaking to Loubear. ‘Pecial Zee. ‘Pecial babe.” She leans in to hug Zayn tightly. Liam watches the other man close his eyes tight, trying to blink back the wetness that is building in the corners of his eyes. when she pulls back she sighs. “Where Daddy?”

“Right here, babe.” Liam approaches and unlocks the car with his key fob. He grins and scoops Layla up so that he can put her in her seat. Once she’s secured and he locks and closes her door, he approaches Zayn. There are so many words floating through his mind right now, so many emotions that he’s overwhelmed. Liam can’t speak, so instead he presses Zayn against the passenger side of the car and steps in, covering his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. They continue until Layla’s shrill screaming interrupt. Zayn steps away and Liam backs up, both looking at Layla worried. 

They’re surprised to see her with her arms crossed over her chest, looking annoyed.

“Lays?”

“PARK!” She screams. “We go park!!”

They both laugh in embarrassment. Zayn slides into the passenger side of the car while Liam rushes to the driver’s side.

“We just got told,” Liam mumbles as he starts the car. They both break into laughter, which gets louder when Layla joins.

“Fun daddy,” she claps. “Park fun!

Liam’s fingers tighten as Zayn slides his hand so that they’re clasped together on the hand rest between them. His gaze flickers from the road to Zayn’s and they share a smile. Layla is in the backseat, chatting to herself and Mr. Monkey while Liam and Zayn are talking easily in the front seat. For the first time since Layla was born he’s letting himself fall. He’s letting his own fears and anxieties take a back seat to their future. To the future he might have with Zayn. To the future they WILL have. Together.


End file.
